Magic just Makes this Relationship Wacky
by SYuuri
Summary: -- Post "The Potion Notion" Tommy and Kim engage in a fun bit of teasing over the days events. xX ficlet Xx


**Magic just Makes This Relationship Wacky**

**

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer:**** The one who owns Hannah Montana owns Power Rangers. **

**:: It's been forever since my last PR story as Flashpoint has been the center of my writing universe recently. This short ficlet is my attempt at getting the 'power' back. **

**:: Special thanks for my beta, Angela and Shawn for the title and summary :)**

**--**

"Thank you for being so understanding," Kim gave Tommy's hand a light squeeze, referring to the one dance she had shared with Skull. She still had one hour before her curfew so she was a fully willing participant when Tommy asked her to spend some quiet time with him in the park. "Not all guys would be so cool about it, especially after their girlfriend spent all day clinging to that same guy who also happened to have developed a big crush on her."

"I admit that there was a second where I wanted to punch his lights out, but Zordon would have had my morpher afterwards," Tommy sheepishly confessed, draping his arm around her shoulders to draw her near.

"And you're too much of a gentleman to do such a violent thing like that," Kim added, her small, deft fingers running freely through his long locks. She loved it when he let his hair down like that.

Tommy regarded her with a look. "In case you've forgotten, I spend 18 hours a week doing some pretty nasty putty and monster punching and kicking actions, weekends and public holidays included. Some of the stuff I had to do was pretty R-rated, you know."

The pink ranger couldn't hold back the laughter bubbling inside her, secretly relieved that he didn't bring up the topic about his old Green Ranger days. Now, _that_ was nasty. "You know what I mean."

Kim rested her head on his shoulder, a contented sigh escaping her lips. The park was nearly deserted and except for some old song playing somewhere in the near distance, all she could hear were Tommy's soft breathing and his heartbeat. His strong arms were wrapped around her and he smelled so wonderful. To sum everything up, this was a world she could live in.

"Do you wonder what could have happened if that was you I was looking at when I received the arrow?" Kim asked after a lingering comfortable silence.

"Well, some heavy kissing would have been involved," Tommy answered in an almost dreamy tone. She couldn't see his face, but she was certain that he was grinning. Less than a week ago, they had gone to second base. Whatever Power they might possess, they both were still teenagers with raging hormones. And of course, they were in love.

"You wouldn't have minded me kissing you in the hallway where everyone could have seen us?" Kim teased. Tommy might be very confident leading a group of spandex wearing heroes, but he could get painfully self-conscious whenever PDA was concerned. "There's a definite possibility we would've ended up making out against Betty Abigail's locker."

"Or better yet, we could have snuck into the janitor's closet," Tommy suggested, suddenly becoming inspired to get creative. "Assuming Zordon hadn't summoned us first, that is."

She smiled against his chest. "Third floor, because Mr. Caplan never goes up there, though I'm not sure why."

"It's not the most romantic place to be, but I'm sure we could have done something about it."

"I would have pulled your ponytail free just because I think your long hair is kinda sexy," Her voice dropped to a breathy whisper. She had begun to enjoy their not-so-innocent banter.

"The kissing would have been morphinomenal."

"You wouldn't have even questioned my more than slightly strange behavior because that wasn't strange at all to you."

"Yeah, we do that like what, twice a week? I've even carved our names on one of those cabinets where they stock all the cleaners. Our personal haven," Tommy said, sounding too serious to be considered serious. It was silly but it was a side of Tommy Oliver nobody had ever seen. The thought alone amused her a great deal.

"And we would have practiced some French too," Kim pointed out.

"You know what they say… practice makes perfect."

"And we'd probably have gone to third base or all the way," she chimed in, hoping for a reaction. She didn't have to wait long.

"……"

His body stiffened behind her and Kim had to bite back a grin. Finally relinquishing her hold on his arm, she looked up to get a better look at him. His face was stoic but it wasn't difficult to get into his head. She knew him all too well _and_ he also had a penis. "Tommy, that was a joke."

He exhaled a deep breath. "I know."

"You know that's not going to happen anytime soon," she reminded him gently, only half-jokingly. They had had the sex talk before, but things were progressing faster than they had initially thought when they'd started dating. They probably could use another talk, but she wasn't really in the mood for any heavy conversations tonight.

Another deep exhale. "I know that, Kim."

"Good." She kissed his lips lightly and wrapped an arm about his waist before leaning up to whisper over his hear, "Though I'm telling you, what I would have done to you would have made totally hardcore Basic Instinct look like a kid flick."

The White Ranger groaned as he found the mental image was not helping him cool down at all. Beside him, his girlfriend was smiling from ear to ear. His suffering was her delight. Going all the way would happen… someday… one day… tomorrow? Nah…

"So, Kim," Tommy began, daring to push his luck for the last time tonight. "Were you trying to tell me you didn't have any panties on?"

**--**

**:)**


End file.
